Wonderful Day
by EpicFailMeiku
Summary: ShikaTema fluffy-comfortness. With a rant. And a smooch. Now that you're interested, read it. Rated for Temari's language


_On a ShikaTema kick. Decided to do something fluffy. And I've had several bad days in a row, so I had a little inspiration. ^.^;; Enjoy?_

Wonderful Day:

When the sun filtered through the trees, and hit the water just right, Shikamaru knew his glorious day would be ended. Because how long would he ever be allowed to laze around in the shade like this without being disturbed? Surely Ino or Choji would come to ruin his nap, or Asuma looking for him to play go. But Shikamaru hoped he could hold onto the perfect, serene beauty of the day for just a little longer. He did not want to do work or be with people. He just wanted to be. Something he was often not allowed to do.

He heard twigs snap under sandals. Dammit, here came the destroyer of his day. He cracked open one eye. Then had to open both and do a double take.

"Stop staring like an idiot. I thought you were a genius."

The cute Suna blonde let out a heavy sigh and leaned against a tree. Her dark eyes closed and she sunk to the grass.

"Rough day?"

"Shut the hell up, Nara."

Shikamaru blinked; she knew his name? Since when?

"You're staring again."

How did she know that? Her eyes were closed. Deciding it would be in his best interest to ignore it, Shikamaru closed his eyes and settled back into his light doze. It seemed hours had passed before he tried again—because for some reason, it bugged him to have so much silence with her.

"So what's wrong?"

"Everything."

He cracked open an eye again. She had her fists balled in her hair, her face in her knees. She shook lightly, though Shikamaru was sure it had nothing to do with any kind of tears Ino shed whenever she got frustrated.

"Everything meaning…?" He asked as he sat up, scooting a little closer to her.

"Meaning I've been working fourteen hour days in the office when I'm not on missions, only to go home and clean the god damned house because the brats don't know how to pick up after themselves. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in two months. I haven't had a decent meal in four months. I haven't felt like anyone gives a flying fuck since… Fuck since long before that. Plus, I've got killer cramps that would bring men to their knees. Now what do you plan to do with this information, jackass?"

She sounded very controlled for how badly she seemed to be losing it. He did not know what to make of it. What had he planned on doing? Talking it out and trying to make her feel better? He could not even remember the girls name. He was not good with this kind of thing. Still, something told him he needed to do something. Something about her made him want to help.

"What would you like me to do?"

The look on her face when she pulled her head up told him that was possibly the stupidest thing he could have said. She glared, cold and cruel and promising all kinds of pain. Then she burst out laughing.

"Did you really just say that? You sure you're a genius?"

"Yes I did, and no."

She laughed again; her laugh was cute. Her eyes kind of glittered when she laughed. Shikamaru felt oddly peaceful from just seeing that.

"You're an odd one. I can't tell if I want to kiss you or kill you."

"Preferably, it'd be the first one."

She smirked, "Even remember my name?"

He felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Because he could not recall her name, no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, next time if you don't remember, I'll kick your ass."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide as soft lips pressed against his own. Before he could react, she pulled away.

"It's Temari."

With a wink and sexy smirk, she got up and left.

Shikamaru leaned back against the tree Temari had been by. His mind was blank. He did not realize he was grinning like an idiot, blushing lightly, his fingers on his lips. He stayed like that until Ino found him and put him to work. Even though he was no longer lazing though, he could not stop smiling.

What a perfect day…

_

* * *

_

Was that not as corny as could be? I feel like the random fluff that comes to my mind needs to be dealt with in a different matter. Why does a gore-writer get fluffy-cracky-ness all the time?! Ah... Review if you like, or not, I don't know if I care right now...


End file.
